


Beast Boy

by IWantthecas



Series: Toms Adventures [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantthecas/pseuds/IWantthecas
Summary: If he were being honest John Sheppard cant tell you the exact details of how he met Tom. but boy does Tom have some Crazy Secrets! (There will be use of Swearing just a heads up for those that don't like it). this is the renewed version
Series: Toms Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668025
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The mission started like any other mission. Sheppard and his team stepped through the 'gate and arrived at P4X-237. They started to explore. The team walked into the woods hoping to find new people to trade with. Sheppard was looking around lost in thought and barely paying attention when he tripped and landed flat on his face. McKay who had been walking behind Sheppard started laughing. Teyla glared at Rodney before going to help the colonel up.

"Colonel Sheppard are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine I wasn't paying attention and didn't see that root"

"Day dreaming Sheppard?"

"Actually I was thinking this Planet would make a good Beta site if we don't find any indigenous peoples" 

"Huh.... that might be a good idea"

"That's what i was thinking"

Ronon suddenly pulls out his blaster and fires a couple of rounds into the trees to the left of the group. He takes off running in that direction.

"Ronon! RONON!!!!"

The rest of the team follows Ronon. They can hear his blaster shots echoing up ahead. When they finally catch up to Ronon he has stopped by a river. Ronon is crouched by the water seemingly looking for a trail.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I thought I saw something"

"And you couldn't tell us? You just.... just had....to take....off...running...oh god....i think i'm having a heart attack!"

"You’re fine Rodney"

Ronon aims his gun at Rodney.

"Oh god don't shoot me!"

"Move"

Rodney moves quickly out of the way. Ronon continues to aim where Rodney was standing.

"What is that????"

"I don't know. It looks dangerous"

"I don't think he is. Look how small he is"

The young creature was crouched very low. He looked like some kind of mutated dog or possibly a wolf. He has large spikes that start at the base of his head and run the length of his back stopping just before his tail. His tail is very long and very skinny. It was whip like. His face was like that of a dog. He has some long canines he almost looks like hes a saber tooth except his teeth are not as long as a saber tooth's nor are they thick like a saber tooth's. The creature is so skinny you could count the vertebrae in his spine and see all of his ribs. His stomach is so small it looks as if he has no internal organs. The young creature is so dark in color his fur looks almost pure black. His spikes look like they are blue but it could be the lighting. If Sheppard has to hazard a guess he would say the creature cannot be older than 6 months old. Sheppard is also sure he can see what appears to be a sheath poking out between his hind legs.

"Don't shoot him Ronon."

"Why not?"

"Hes not attacking us"

"How do you know hes male?"

"Its a guess but i'm pretty sure that's a sheath between his hind legs" 

"Right"


	2. Chapter 2

"He looks dangerous"

"Why because of his spikes?"

"Yes. and that tail can be a whip"

The dog creature looked like he'd grow to roughly the size of a German Shepherd. He is looking at Ronon with pleading eyes. Sheppard finds himself wanting to help the young creature. _Hes alone. There's no way hes dangerous._

"Hes not going to hurt us. He would have done it by now"

"I don't like the way he’s staring at me"

"Look hes alone. If he wasn't he'd make a good decoy. We'd have been attacked by now. I think hes an orphan"

"Or hes so dangerous that he doesn't need his parents to raise him"

"What? hes a dog! Dogs run in packs"

"Hes also got spikes and a whip tail for all we know he can spit poison!!!!"

"Its called venom McKay. Besides look at him hes adorable. I say we take him with us. He knows these woods better than we do anyway"

"I do not think it is wise to bring stray animals with us Colonel" 

"I agree with Teyla"

"Come on guys hes not hurting anyone look at him."

"I am looking at him. I think he wants to eat me"

Sheppard crouches down and holds out his hand "Come here bud" 

"Are you crazy?!?!?!?!"

The dog creature slowly crawls to Sheppard while keeping a weary eye on Ronon's blaster still aimed at him.

"Put your gun away Ronon you're scaring him"

"I don't trust him"

"Ronon put your gun away that's an order"

Ronon put the blaster away grudgingly. The dog creature relaxes marginally. Sheppard keeps his hand out for the young creature to sniff.

"Hes going to bite you!!!"

"Shut up McKay!!!"

The creature sniffs Sheppard's hand tentatively. Sheppard stays still and lets him sniff his hand. McKay watches apprehensively. The creature eventually rubs his head against Sheppard's hand. Sheppard takes that as an invitation to pet the creature being careful to only pet his head.

"See he's friendly"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh yeah he's real friendly until he tries to eat your face off while we sleep"

"He's not gonna eat my face off. He snuck up on us remember? Hes probably been following us since we got here. If he really wanted to attack us he would have done so already"

McKay opens his mouth to speak then closes it again.

"He needs a name any ideas?"

"I do not think we should be naming him. He cannot come back to Atlantis with us"

"Why not?"

"Dr Weir will not allow him to stay"

"I think she will once she sees how adorable he is. I think we should call him Tom"

"Why Tom?"

"He looks like a Tom"

Tom looks around at each of the others. He pleads with them making his eyes big and his ears flat. Tom looks like a puppy. _D_ _oes he understand what we are saying?_

"I guess he is kinda cute"

"See come on Tom lets go see if there's a village around here that we can find."

The team heads out with Tom in tow. He walks beside Sheppard. An hour later they come to the edge of a village. Tom stops and glances at Sheppard apprehensively. Sheppard notices Tom stop and stops beside him. 

"Hey Tom. It's okay bud. I'm right here with you."

Tom looks at Sheppard. He nods his head and walks into the village. Sheppard follows him a little confused. _Did Tom just nod his head at me? He cant understand me can he? there's no way. Hes a dog right?_

upon entering the village, the villagers immediately take notice of Tom. The women scream. The children start running. Most of the villagers disappear within a couple minutes. A few men have taken up rocks. Sheppard steps in front of Tom to protect him. The villagers throw their rocks. Most of the rocks miss. Sheppard gets hit in the shoulder, side, and one hits a little too close to his groin for comfort. One well aimed rock connects with Toms head. He yelps and takes off running into the woods.

"What did you do that for?!?!?!" 

"That Grandel is dangerous!"

"He is not!"

"The Grandel may look friendly but they are vicious, ruthless creatures that will stop at nothing to kill their prey"

"If that were true he wouldn't be a walking skeleton!" 

"That's the way they always look" 

"Why are you here?"

"We are explorers looking for new trade partners"

"Stay away from the Grandel"

"Ok, we get it. He's dangerous. We will stay away from him"

"Good"


	4. Chapter 4

The team stayed at the village for a few days. They managed to to make new allies and trade partners. Sheppard found his mind wandering back to the poor little Grandel creature they met the first day. There is no way that creature is as dangerous as the villagers claim. Sheppard has tried to ask about him but anyone he asks refuses to tell him anything except that hes dangerous. Some of those people that Sheppard has asked shudder and try to change the subject. There's another thing that's bothering Sheppard. _Why haven't we run into more Grandels? Are they extinct? or very nearly? Does Tom come from another planet? Shouldn't there be at least one more creature?_ Its bothering Sheppard. Another thought that's bugging Sheppard is he hasn't seen Tom since that first day. Even when they go to the 'gate to do a check in. Tom is nowhere to be found. 

The team is on their way back to the 'gate when they get attacked. They get ambushed by a renegade group. The team gets separated. Sheppard is on his own running back to the 'gate. He can only hope the rest of the team is doing the same. He keeps looking over his shoulder for anyone chasing him. Sheppard is looking over his shoulder when he runs into something and falls onto his ass. Sheppard gets up and looks around to see what he bounced off of. Before Sheppard stands the most beautiful woman Sheppard has seen in a while. She has long brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and fill lips. Sheppard looks her over. She appears unarmed. Sheppard watches her lips as she gets closer to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders and Sheppard thinks shes about to kiss him. The next thing he knows there is a white hot pain between his legs. Sheppard drops like a sack of potatoes. The bitch has kneed him in the balls.

Sheppard looks up at her and is surprised to see her holding a sword. Shes holding it above him like shes about to split him in two. Sheppard puts his head down and steals himself for the blow. The blow never comes. Just as the the woman is about to swing the sword down she gets tackled. Sheppard is shocked. Tom has pounced on her and is attempting to get at her throat. She struggles at first since she was caught by surprise but she manages to get a foot against Toms belly. She simultaneously kicks and pushes Tom off of her. Tom flies through the air. He lands on his feet and charges her again. Sheppard realizes shes stronger than she looks. John is in too much pain to stand yet. He watches helpless as she throws Tom into a tree. Tom hits hard and yelps. The woman turns to Sheppard but before she start towards him Tom tackles her again. Sheppard realizes Tom is trying to buy him time to get away. Sheppard makes his way to his feet slowly. Tom looks at Sheppard as if to ask him "What the hell are you doing?!?!?!". Sheppard gets the hint.

John turns to start getting away when a thought crosses his mind. Tom is literally risking his life for Sheppard. John pulls out his gun and turns back to the battle. He aims his 9-mil at them but he cant get a clear shot at the woman. Tom continues to lunge for her throat. She manages to grab Tom by the throat and throws him head first into a tree. Tom yelps and passes out. Sheppard pulls the trigger and kills the woman. He runs to Tom. Tom looks like he could be dead. He doesn't appear to be breathing and hes covered in blood. Sheppard picks Tom up being mindful of the spikes on his back. He carries Tom to the 'gate. Sheppard is not going to let Tom die without a fight. John is relieved to see the rest of the team waiting for him at the 'gate. When he gets close enough they can see Tom in his arms.

"Sheppard you cannot bring him back Atlantis!"

"Hes hurt and he risked his life for mine. Dial the gate"

McKay starts dialing "we don't have any vets on Atlantis"

"Beckett has worked on wraith that's close enough for me"

"Elizabeth wont be happy"

"Rodney I'd be dead right now if it wasn't for Tom. Besides its my decision I will deal with the consequences. Now send your code and lets go!" 


	5. Chapter 5

McKay sends his code and contacts Atlantis. He calls for a medical team to meet them at the gate. When Sheppard arrives in the 'gate room there is a medical team running in. Beckett is with them. Beckett looks over the team. He visually checks them for injuries and other than Sheppard walking funny the team seems fine. He is confused however by the creature in Sheppard's arms.

"Carson! Tom needs help!"

"Aye. Who is Tom?"

Sheppard brings the Grandel to Beckett. "This is Tom. He's hurt. He risked his life for mine. Beckett he's young he doesn't deserve to die."

Beckett looks Tom over. He notices all the blood matting his fur. "Colonel you do know I'm a human Doctor right? I dunno if i can treat him"

"Please try. He was willing to die for me. I cant just let him die"

"I cannae promise anythin"

"Thank you"

"Aye" Beckett takes Tom and carefully carries him to the infirmary. Tom is out cold and bleeding from multiple wounds. Beckett sets Tom on a bed and and starts by taking a blood sample and scanning Tom. 

Weir meets up with Sheppard and his team.

"John what is that thing???"

"The natives called him a Grandel."

"Do we know anything about this Grandel?"

"No. Every time I asked about him people either ignored me, changed the subject, or they told me hes dangerous and left it at that"

"So why do we have a dangerous creature laying in our infirmary?" 

"Hes not dangerous. Tom saved my life. We were on our way back to the 'gate when a group of rebels attacked us. We got separated. I was on my way back to the 'gate when I got ambushed by a woman."

"A woman kicked your ass"

"She was stronger than she looked and she had a sword. Anyway she was going to cut me in half as she was about to Tom tackled her. They fought and I realized he was trying to buy me time to get away. But I couldn't leave him. I pulled out my gun and she threw him into a tree. I shot her and checked on Tom. He was barely hanging in there."

"Really?"

"I told you he saved my life"

"You didn't give us details"

"Tom was hurt my main priority was getting help for him"

McKay opens mouth then closes it again.

"Are we sure hes safe?"

"I trust him"

Weir looks at the team then at Sheppard "He is your responsibility Colonel. But he is only here long enough to get better. Once he is I expect you to take him back to P4X-237"

Sheppard holds up his hand in a three finger salute "Scouts honor"

"You weren't a boy scout"

"Shut up McKay"


	6. Chapter 6

After their meeting Sheppard goes to the infirmary to check on Tom. Beckett Has him on a bed hooked up to a couple of IVs.

"Hey Doc. How is he?"

"Hes extremely malnourished"

"Yea but what about his injuries?"

"Hes got a concussion and a few minor cuts"

"Will he be ok?"

"Aye I believe so. Ive started him on fluids to help him with his dehydration and get some much needed nutrients in him."

"Thanks Doc I owe you"

Tom wakes up the next morning in a strange new place. He looks around and realizes hes alone. He sniffs the air. _Everything smells weird. Where the hell am I?_ Tom sniffs the Iv line in his leg. _What the hell is this thing?_ Tom doesn't notice the nurse. she notices him and goes to get Dr Beckett.

"Dr Beckett your patient is awake"

"Thank you Marie"

Carson had been looking at Toms blood work results in shock. He puts his papers down and goes to check on Tom.

"Hello Tom. My name is Dr Beckett......"

Tom looks at Beckett and panics. He frantically looks for an exit. Beckett is blocking the door and Tom doesn't think he can get past him. Then Tom notices the blanket on the bed. He manages to get under the blanket and hides.

"Oh Tom Im not going to hurt you. Im here to make you feel better."

Tom stays under the blanket making it shake. Beckett sighs. _Fine I’ll call Sheppard and see if that helps. Sheppard seems fond of the creature any way._ "Colonel Sheppard?"

"Hey Doc is something wrong?"

"No colonel nothing is wrong I just wanted to inform ya that Tom is awake. I may need your assistance in getting him to cooperate."

"Ok Doc im on my way"

Beckett looks at the shaking lump under the blanket. "No need to be afraid lad. Sheppard is on his way"

Five minutes later Sheppard walks into the infirmary with Rodney in tow "Im telling you Sheppard hes not safe"

"Will you drop it Rodney"

Beckett had been staying with Tom trying calm him while they waited for Sheppard. As soon as Tom hears Johns voice his head pops out from under the cover. Tom looks around. Sheppard sees Beckett and makes his way over.

"How is he Doc?"

"Terrified. he hid under the blanket as soon as I came to check him. Ive been trying to calm him"

"Hey Tom its ok Dr Beckett is only here to help you feel better"

"Thats what i told him"

"Tom its ok"

Tom slowly crawls out from under the blanket. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beckett starts to check Tom over. Tom watches as Beckett checks his IV lines. Tom notices the bags attached to the weird thing that's in his leg for the first time. _What the hell is that thing? why is it attached to me? How is it attached to me?_

"I promise hes not trying to hurt you Tom"

Tom glances at Sheppard and relaxes a little.

"Its ok Tom"

Dr Weir comes into the infirmary and heads over to the others "How is Tom?"

"Hello Dr Weir. Ooh you just reminded me. I have some shocking news. I got Tom's blood test results"

"Oh?"

"He has human DNA"

"What?"

"Wait... Hes part human?!"

"Carson how is that possible?"

Sheppard looks at Tom. Tom looks at his paws. _Shit! They know._

"Can he understand us?"

"I dunno"

"Tom? Tom look at me"

Tom looks at Sheppard

"Tom can you understand me?"

Tom tilts his head sideways. _How can I answer you?_

"Beckett says you're part human"

Tom nods. _Yes my father was human._

"You can understand me?"

Tom nods again. _Yes if only you knew._

"Can you speak?"

Tom shakes his head. _No not in this form._

"Tom can I test your intelligence?"

Tom tilts his head in confusion. _What is intelligence?_

"I want to know how smart you are"

Tom looks at Rodney blankly. _Why does he want to know that? I did tell them I cant speak right? Does he expect me to turn human? How would they react?_

"Tom are you ok?"

Tom snaps out of his train of thought and nods at Sheppard.

"Rodney he needs his rest"

"I know I was asking for his permission when he feels better"

Tom curls up and yelps.

"What happened did you hurt yourself?"

Tom gets up and starts licking his shoulder.

"Did you lay down wrong?"

Beckett grabs a scanner and scans Toms leg with it. Tom watches Beckett. He bares his teeth in warning.

"Oh dear, it appears i missed something"

"What did you miss?

"His leg is broken"

"How did you miss that?!?!?!"

Beckett glares at Rodney "Its not a full break. It's a very painful fracture, and I was a little more preoccupied with trying to figure out how to treat him in general. Animals are not like humans Rodney. They cannot take a lot of the same medicines because it can kill them" 

"Oh"

"What other symptoms?"

"He has a concussion and hes greatly malnourished"

"Oh"

"Nothing to worry about Laddie. I'll put a cast on ya and you'll soon be good as new" 

Tom watches Beckett approach the bed he bares his teeth. Beckett suddenly grabs Toms leg which sends Tom into instant panic. Tom starts shrieking causing the others to cover their ears. He is drawing the attention of people from other parts of the infirmary. Sheppard steps closer to the bed and pets Toms head. 

"Hey Tom, Its ok I'm right here. I wont let him hurt you. Its ok Tom your not alone."

"Sheppard I'm gonna need you to hold him still"

"Right" Sheppard draws Tom into a hug being mindful of Toms spikes. Tom relaxes into Sheppard. John hugs him tighter to his chest. Beckett grabs Toms leg again and finds the fracture again using the scanner. He sets about putting a cast on Tom. Sheppard keeps Tom close and whispers encouragement to him. Sheppard tells Tom how brave hes being. Tom watches Beckett from his position. Beckett sets the cast and looks at Tom. Tom doesn't like the weird thing on his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom tries to chew the cast off. Beckett yells at him every time he catches Tom. Tom pouts then continues to try chewing the cast off. Sheppard comes to visit Tom regularly. Tom loves when Sheppard visits. It's the highlight of his day. Beckett notices that Tom seems more alive when Sheppard visits. Sheppard loves visiting Tom. He visits every time he gets a chance. Tom is the highlight of his day. Tom is entertaining with his dog like manner even though hes not a dog. Sheppard cant help but wonder about the human part of Tom. _How human is he? Can he become human? There are so many questions._

One day Sheppard doesn't visit. Tom thinks maybe it was a busy day. Tom waits but the next day comes and goes and Sheppard still doesn't come. Tom begins to wonder if he did something wrong. As the days pass and Sheppard still doesn’t come back Tom starts to get more depressed. Beckett notices Toms health start to take a turn for the worst. Tom stops being interested in life. Beckett starts to wonder if hes going to need to force feed Tom.

Sheppard and his team are missing. They got captured and Beckett doesn't know how to share the news with Tom. Tom has no one to help him. Beckett is quickly losing hope that Tom can be helped. He does his best to cheer the lad up. Tom wont have it. He just lays on his bed staring off into the distance. Tom has even stopped chewing on his cast. His health is getting worse. Beckett decided to get Lorne to visit Tom as a last resort. It doesn't help. Lorne does his best but hes not Sheppard. 

"Hey Tom its your pal Evan. How are you feeling today? Still missing the Colonel? I know how you feel Tom I miss him too. Don't worry Tom hes a tough man. He always comes back. Sheppard is funny like that. No matter how bad the situation Sheppard always finds his way back."

Tom glances at Lorne.

"Sheppard"

Tom looks at him as if to ask 'Where?'

"You know him as Sheppard?"

Tom looks away _Hes not helpful_

"I didn't mean to tease you about him. I just wanted a reaction to make sure your still alive."

Tom huffs.

"I'm sorry. Hey would it help if I told you stories of him?"

Tom closes his eyes.

"Sheppard has been in a lot of crazy situations. He had to save Rodney and Ronon from the Wraith once."

Tom doesn't respond. 

Beckett looks on from the door way to his office. Lorne has a good idea but hes afraid Tom doesn't want stories he wants the real thing. Beckett is afraid if the Colonel and his team don't make it back soon Tom might not make it. Lorne continues with the story keeping an eye on Tom for any reactions. Tom remains Impassive. What they don't know is that Tom is listening to the story paying close attention to the details and trying to imagine the scenario. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tom is dying. Beckett is doing everything in his power. Carson is feeling desperate Tom might not make it through the night let alone the next few hours. Lorne is here doing his best to comfort Tom. Tom has given up. Beckett realizes how important Sheppard is to Tom. Hes going to do everything in his in power to save Tom for Sheppard and for Tom. Beckett refuses to give up. Lorne tries telling Tom a story. Beckett tries comforting Tom. Just as Beckett starts to lose hope for Tom the alarms start going off indicating 'gate activity. 

"Sheppard's Team is back!" the call rings through the radio.

"Medical Team to the 'gate room!"

Beckett sends a team. hes afraid to leave Tom alone. Tom is gone, or very nearly gone when the med team returns with Sheppard on a stretcher. 

"So many....Couldn't...T..."

Sheppard isn't making sense. Tom hears him and his tail twitches. Beckett is distracted by the sight of Sheppard covered in blood with bits of shrapnel sticking out of him like a human pin cushion. Lorne notices Toms tail. Beckett glances at Tom and rushes to go help with Sheppard's surgery. Tom is all but forgotten to Beckett. Lorne stays by Toms side. He notices the rest of Sheppard's team come in for minor injuries.

"Hey bud. Sheppard is back. Hes gonna need your help Tom. Tom can you hear me?"

Lorne pets Toms head. Tom opens his eyes. _Sheppard?! oh... its him._

"Sheppard is back bud. He's gonna need you though he's hurt. Your gonna have to help him heal"

Toms tail twitches. Sheppard's team comes over to their corner of the infirmary. They check on Tom while waiting for news on Sheppard. 

"Tom?" McKay snaps his fingers in Tom's face "Tom!"

"Rodney do not yell at him"

"I wanted to make sure he isn't dead"

"That doesn't mean you need to yell"

Tom looks at them and sighs. _Hey. It's them. The ones who follow Sheppard._

"I think he's getting better"

"He's happy Sheppard is back"

Lorne fills them in on all that's happened with Tom since they left. A few hours have passed since Sheppard went into surgery. Tom has bounced back. He's not completely out of the woods yet but hes more alive then he has been in weeks. Lorne noticed a huge behavior change since Sheppard's team came back. Tom has even eaten a small meal. He drank half a bowl of broth. Tom seems to be able to stomach the food served on Atlantis which is good because nobody knows what Tom would normally eat. Sheppard gets wheeled into position in the bed next to Toms. Tom sees Sheppard and whines. Sheppard is wrapped in bandages and unconscious. Lorne pets Toms head. Tom whines. 

"It's ok bud. He's ok"

"He's banged up and has a broken leg. But i removed the shrapnel and closed him. He should wake up in a couple hours"

"See Tom he's ok"

Tom whines

"Rodney say something to him"

"Like what? Sheppard is alive. Hes sleeping right now. Is that what you want me to tell him? You know I'm not good with kids let alone whatever the hell he is!"

"Rodney be nice"

"You're the one who asked me to say something to him"

"Its alright Tom Colonel Sheppard will be fine he is just resting"

"Yeah he's asleep. He missed you while we were gone. He kept saying he needed to get back to you"

Tom looks at each of them as they speak. He looks at Sheppard as if hes expecting him to say something next. Sheppard however remains asleep.

"I really don't think hes smart enough to understand us. I doubt he knows what we are telling him"

"He's part human Rodney."

"That doesn't mean he's smart enough to understand us. You are just wasting your breath"

Tom growls at Rodney baring his teeth. _I understand you just fine Dick_

"Oh shut up you"

"I think he understood you Rodney"

Tom suddenly Leaps from his bed to Sheppard's. Sheppard grunts when Tom lands on him.

"Tom! you Cannae do that!!"

Tom looks at Beckett confused.

"You ripped out your Iv lines. You could have hurt Sheppard worse not to mention your leg. You should have asked we would have helped you"

Tom looks at Sheppard and sniffs him. He lays down and looks at everyone. Beckett sighs.

"What am I gonna do with him?"

Tom curls up and falls asleep.

"I think you should let him stay. Who knows what kind of riot he'll cause if you try to take him away from Sheppard"

"Aye. You may be bloody right"


	10. Chapter 10

Sheppard woke up a few hours later. He couldn't breathe. He felt like there was an Elephant on his chest. Rodney had stayed by Sheppard's bedside to keep him company while the rest of the team was sent away. Tom lay curled up comfortably on top of Sheppard. When Rodney noticed Sheppard stirring he ran to fetch Beckett immediately.

"Tom! Move!"

Tom glares at Rodney irritated.

"Tom laddie you're not helping Sheppard. He can't breathe"

Tom looks at Sheppard and realizes hes awake. Tom immediately starts licking Sheppard wagging his tail in excitement. Rodney and Beckett have to duck. 

"Hey Tom"

Tom whines excitedly.

"I missed you too"

"Tom is it ok if i get in there and check on Sheppard"

Tom stiffens and growls at Beckett when he gets too close for comfort. Beckett backs off. Tom rubs his head against Sheppard.

"I love you too Tom but you need to let Dr Beckett do his job"

Beckett comes close again. Tom bares his teeth but doesn't make a sound. Beckett starts by checking the Iv bags while keeping an eye on Tom. When Tom realizes Beckett's intentions he relaxes. Beckett relaxes as well and goes about checking Sheppard. Tom watches out of curiosity. He makes sure to stay out of Beckett's way.

"Good boy Tom"

Tom wags his tail.

"Aye you have been good. Thank you Laddie"

Rodney is working on his laptop and not paying attention. Tom looks at Rodney. He looks at the laptop and is curious as to why it holds Rodney's attention. _What is it? How is it so interesting?_ Tom tries to sniff the laptop from the bed. He extends himself as far as possible without falling off the bed. Sheppard and Beckett watch Tom.

"Tom leave him alone hes working."

Tom looks at Sheppard. _Working? What does that mean?_

"Hes not going to play with you Tom. Besides we don't need you falling off the bed and hurting yourself more"

Tom looks down at the floor. _Right no falling. Fine you win._ Tom curls up against Sheppard's side and starts to fall asleep again. Sheppard strokes Toms head. The warmth is making him sleepy. Sheppard falls into a deep sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Sheppard woke up the next morning Tom was nowhere to be found. Sheppard looks around his bed and at Toms old bed. Tom isnt on his old bed either. _where could Tom have gone? Did he go exploring? Could he have left the infirmary? Did he get lost? Oh god he could be anywhere! Can he swim? What if he falls into the ocean?_ Sheppard spots Ronon asleep in the chair Rodney had been in yesterday.

"Ronon! Where is Tom?"

Ronon jumps awake. "What?"

"where is Tom?"

Ronon looks around "he was here when i got here a half hour ago"

"Well hes not here now! Where is he?!"

Ronon gets up and starts searching for Tom. He checks the bathroom and other beds. Ronon is about to call Elizabeth over the radio when he spots Dr Nick walking over to Sheppard. Ronon goes back to Sheppards side.

"Doc! Tom is gone!"

"Hes not gone"

"Where is he?"

"Hes been taken to get some testing done"

"What kind of testing?"

"Elizabeth wants his intellect tested"

"Dont tell me hes a lab rat!"

"No. Rodney is setting up tests to test his problem solving skills"

"so hes a lab rat"

"I assure you he is not"

"Where is he i need to see him"

"Sheppard you need to stay in bed. You need to stay on bed rest."

"Im not going to let Rodney run endless tests on him! I need to see him! Now!"

"Sheppard dont make me sedate you!"

"what the bloody hell is going on here?!"

"Carson they took Tom!"

"Where is Tom?"

"Nick says hes Rodneys lab rat!"

"Ye cannae take Tom and run tests on him! Hes my patient! He has not been approved to leave the infirmary!"

"Carson, Elizabeth wanted the tests done"

"I dont bloody care! I haven't Approved him leaving! And until Elizabeth gets her Medical degree she cant take my patients without my approval!"

Carson gets on his radio and calls Elizabeth "Elizabeth its Carson. You cannae take my patient. I havent approved him leaving the infirmary"

"Im sorry Carson we will bring hi-" theres a loud crashing sound in the background and yelling voices.

"Elizabeth whats going one?"

"Tom! Stop Tom! Tom! No!"

"Ronon do you mind...?"

"Im on it" Ronon runs out of the infirmary.

"You and i will have words later Nick!"


	12. Chapter 12

Beckett goes about checking on Sheppard. He changes a few bandages. Sheppard is healing nicely. When he’s done checking Sheppard Beckett goes back to his office to talk with Nick.   
  


A while later there is a loud crash just outside the infirmary. Tom comes bolting in. Ronon follows close behind. Tom takes a flying leap into Sheppards bed causing them both to yelp. Tom landed in the worst place possible. Ronon winces and covers his own groin. Tom curls into Sheppard oblivious to the pain he caused Sheppard. Tom is terrified.   
  


“Tom.” Sheppard clears his throat trying to sound normal “Tom are you ok?”

Beckett comes back out of his office after having a long conversation with Nick. He heard the crash and had seen Tom run by. Beckett heads to Sheppards bed and finds Tom curled up into Sheppards side. He’s hiding his face. Beckett notices that Tom is shaking like a leaf.   
  


“There’s the little lad”

Tom glances at Beckett and buries his face into Sheppard again.   
  


“Its ok Tom. You’re safe now”

”what did they do to him?”

”It looked like Rodney wanted him to solve some kind of puzzle to get some sort of reward”

”He wanted to test his problem solving skills? Why is Tom shaking so bad? He’s acting like he’s traumatized”

”I don’t know. But Tom was trying to escape when I got there. Rodney let him out and he ran. I followed him to lead him back here to Sheppard”

”Tom did they hurt you?”

”No it didn’t look like anything could hurt him it looked like a maze” 

“Tom is it ok if I look you over to make sure you’re not hurt?”

Tom keeps himself buried into Sheppards side. Beckett comes around and starts examining him. Sheppard comforts Tom as best he can. Beckett touches Toms head hoping to pull him away from Sheppard enough to examine his face. Tom moves so fast nobody has time to react. Tom bites down on Beckett’s hand. Toms fangs miss Beckett’s wrist on either side. Tom bites down hard enough to hurt but not break skin. Beckett yelps in surprise and pain.   
  


“Tom let him go”

Ronon has his blaster aimed at Tom. Tom holds on. Beckett remains as calm as possible so as not to provoke Tom into hurting him worse. Sheppard notices Ronons gun.

”Ronon put the blaster away”

”He’s got Beckett”

”Yes and if you shoot Tom you’ll make things worse”

”I’m aiming at his head”

”Ronon he’s only holding on. I’m not even bleeding. He’s warning me. I made a mistake I touched him without permission. It’s a mistake I won’t make again.”

”Ronon put the gun away! That’s an order!”

Ronon puts the blaster away “fine”

”Tom let Carson go. You know him. He’s not a threat. He just wants to make sure you’re ok”

Tom let’s go and puts his ears flat. He looks at Sheppard apologetically.

”Don’t look at me like that. I’m not the one you bit.”

Tom turns his look to Beckett.

”Oh it’s alright laddie. I understand I made a mistake. I won’t touch you again without asking”

Tom puts his head down on his paws. Ronon sits in the chair and Beckett continues his exam. Beckett checks over Toms eyes and ears. He’s careful not to touch Tom. Sheppard slowly falls asleep again.   
  


“Tom do you have any pain? Does anything hurt?”

Tom thinks about it then shakes his head.

”Do I have to scan you again?”

Tom shakes his head. He yawns and glances at Sheppard. Sheppard is sound asleep.   
  


“Is it ok if I scan you anyway?”

Ton looks at Beckett again. _Why? Oh whatever sure._ he nods his heads Beckett scans Tom checking on his broken leg. He also checks for new breaks or fractures. He finds none. Tom is healing beautifully. The cast should be off soon. Tom falls asleep while Beckett scans him.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom wakes up to Beckett moving around the bed. He glares at Beckett annoyed. _How dare you wake me with all that noise! I was dreaming!_ Beckett doesn’t notice. He’s busy with some device that Tom has never seen before. Sheppard keeps an eye on Toms reactions. Tom is inquisitive by nature. Sheppard also noticed that Tom is nervous. Beckett finally gets the device set up and turns to the bed. 

“Ah! Tom your awake. Are you ready?”

Tom cocks his head to the side.   
  


“It’s for your cast”

Tom looks at the cast on his leg. _This thing? How? What’s it do? Will it hurt?_

”Are you sensitive to loud noises Tom?”

Tom cocks his head to the other side. _Why? Is it loud? I don’t like loud._  
  


“This is gonna be interesting”

”Should I hold him?”

”I want to see his reaction first”

”ok”

Beckett grabs a ribbon and shoved it down into Toms cast. Tom snarls baring his teeth in warning.

”Sorry lad. I forgot you don’t like being touched. That device is to protect your leg in case I cut a little to deep with the drill. Last thing we want is to cause you more harm.”

Tom watches Beckett. Beckett grabs the drill and shows it to Tom.   
  


“This is a drill Tom. It’s going to be very loud when I turn it on. I’m gonna use it to cut the cast off”

Tom sniffs at the drill.

”Tom is it ok if I cut off the cast?”

Tom nods. Beckett turns the drill on and it gets loud. Tom yelps but the drill is too loud to hear him over. Beckett brings the drill closer to Tom and he panics. Tom tries to get away but Sheppard is behind him and Beckett is blocking the other exit. Tom pees himself in fear. Beckett having seen Tom urinate turns off the drill.   
  


“Ew! Gross Tom! Really? You had to pee on me?”

Tom looks at Sheppard terrified. Sheppard pulls Tom into a hug.   
  


“Its ok Tom. You’re safe. I won’t let Beckett hurt you.”

Tom is shaking like a leaf. Beckett sighs.

”What are we gonna do? How do I get the cast off if he’s going to pee?”

”I could hold him”

”Shall we try that?”

”Its worth a shot Doc”

Beckett turns the drill back on. Sheppard holds Tom close. Tom panics. Tom struggles as hard as he can against Sheppard. Sheppard speaks calming words. Tom struggles harder. Beckett hesitates before bringing the drill closer. Tom cries out. Beckett almost has the drill to Toms cast. Tom is in full blown panic now. He struggles hard and realizes he can’t get away. Tom bites Sheppards arm right above the elbow. He bites hard enough to draw blood. He leaves the perfect impression of hit teeth with his canines deep in Sheppards muscle. Sheppard yelps. Beckett turns off the drill and puts it down.   
  


“Bloody hell Tom! Why did you bite Sheppard?”

”Ow Tom. That really hurts.”

Tom let’s Sheppard go and looks at him apologetically. He didn’t mean to bite Sheppard. He was scared. The noise was loud and the drill was scary. He didn’t like it. Beckett walked away taking the drill. Sheppard examines his arm. Tom moves to the foot of Shepard’s bed. He lays down facing away from Sheppard. Tom lays his ears flat against his head and looks at his paws.   
  


Beckett returns with some supplies. He gets to work cleaning and checking the bite. Beckett winces at the deep wounds left by Toms canines. He can’t help but think how much it would hurt to be attacked by Tom if he were defending himself or angry. Beckett finishes bandaging up Johns arm and cleans up his supplies. He looks at Tom. Tom is lost in his own mind. He fucked up and now Sheppard won’t want him. He’s going to be sent back to his own woods to live his life in isolation. _Why do I ruin everything?_ Beckett walks over to Tom. He stands in front of Tom.

”Tom. Tom? I’m going to cut the cast off now. I didn’t want to use the scissors because they are slower but since the drill is too loud for you I have no choice. Is it ok if I cut off the cast I’m going to have to touch you to do it.”

Tom doesn’t reply. He’s too busy thinking of his future in isolation. Beckett starts to cut off the cast while keeping an eye on Tom. Sheppard watches Toms reaction too. The rest of the team walks in. Ronon keeps a hand on his blaster in case he needs to use it. Beckett finishes cutting off the cast and pulls it off of Tom. Tom doesn’t seem to notice.   
  


“what happened to him? Did you drug him?”

”if I had I would have used the drill to cut off the cast.”

”why is he so calm?”

”I don’t think he’s calm. He looks distressed.”

”why?”

”I tried the drill. The noise was too loud. He panicked. Sheppard tried to hold him down and he bit Sheppard.”

”He bit Sheppard?! Colonel are you ok?”

”I’m fine. Tom is refusing to look at me though. He does look sad.”

”I wonder what he’s thinking”

”He’s a dog he doesn’t understand his consequences.”

”He’s also part human”

”That doesn’t mean anything.”

”Tom has human DNA”

”Ok? Does he look human to you? I doubt he has any understanding. He doesn’t know what we say. He doesn’t know about consequences. He knows biting is bad. That’s why he’s refusing to look at Sheppard.”

Tom turns his head away from all of them. _I understand you. I just can’t talk to you. Not in this form anyway._ Tom closes his eyes and pretends to fall asleep. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sheppard wakes up to find Tom gone again. He panics and looks around. He finds Tom in his own bed. Tom has his back toward Sheppard. _Damn he really is regretting biting me isn’t he? Man he has the emotions of a teenager. Is he a teenager? How old is he?_

Tom stays on his own bed all night. He can’t sleep but he’s careful to keep his eyes closed and his breathing even. Tom is preparing for the inevitable. He knows that he’s going to be sent back and he’s going to end up living the rest of his days on his own.

Teyla is hanging out with the both of them for the night. She watched Tom switch beds. She noticed when Sheppard woke up to look for Tom. She knows Tom is not asleep but he’s depressed. He seems to be getting ready to leave. He’s cutting himself off especially from Sheppard. _What happened to him? Yes he attacked Sheppard but that was an accident. He was terrified and he felt cornered. It was an instinctive reaction. Does he feel he will be sent back to that planet? Does he think Sheppard is no longer going to like him? Does he not know that Sheppard won’t give up on him? Who hurt him?_

In the morning Teyla convinces Dr Beckett to have someone take Tom for a walk. She wants to talk with Sheppard. Half an hour later Lorne comes around and gets Tom. Tom is unsure of what’s happening but he follows Lorne anyway. _Is this my one way ticket home?_ Tom glances at Sheppard before he leaves. When Sheppard wakes up he notices Tom is gone.   
  


“Where’s Tom? He’s not in Rodneys lab again is he?”

”No John. Major Lorne took him for a walk.”

”A walk? Where?”

”Just a walk. I want to talk to you and I didn’t want Tom to hear what I have to say.”

”Why?”

“You noticed his behavior. Tom is afraid.”

”Afraid? Of what?”

”That he’s going to be sent home.”

”What? Why?”

”He bit you John. I think Tom has been abused.”

”They threw rocks at him in the village.”

”More than that. I think he has met others before. I think he thought he finally found home. But then he made a mistake and they sent him back. I doubt this is the first time he’s been brought to a nice place. I think it could be closer to the tenth. I think he’s been sent back multiple times.”

”So. Wait... your saying... he thinks we are gonna send him back? All because he bit me?”

”look at his behavior since he bit you.”

”Sleeping in his own bed?”

”Where did he sleep before?”

”Curled into my side. Shit. You’re right! He’s trying to say goodbye. He’s trying to protect his heart.”

”He was timid when we met him. How many times do think he will try to meet new people if we send him back?”

”Not many. Eventually I think he wouldn’t even bother. Then he might become the monster the villagers fear.”

”you need to show him it’s ok”

”yeah but how?”


	15. Chapter 15

Sheppard waits impatiently for Tom and Lorne to come back. Tom explores everything. He sniffs every nook and cranny he can reach. Lorne keeps trying to convince Tom that it’s time to go back but Tom doesn’t want to. He’s too busy exploring.   
  


“Tom come on it’s time to go back”

Tom looks at him then keeps pressing forward.   
  


“Tom Beckett won’t be happy”

Tom snorts.

”You do that now but you won’t like it when Beckett isn’t happy. Carson can get really scary. Trust me you’ll think twice about making him mad again”

Tom looks at Lorne like he doesn’t believe him.

”Tom Sheppard misses you”

Tom ignores him.

”I thought you loved Sheppard”

Tom keeps walking. _That’s the problem I do love him._

”Tom you’re gonna get lost”

Tom glances at Lorne who hasn’t moved. He keeps going.

”Alright Tom. Have it your way. I’ll just go eat cookies by myself then.”

Tom stops and turns around to look at Lorne. Lorne is walking away pretending to be sad. Tom glances behind himself and decides to follow Lorne. Lorne leads him to the cafeteria.Tom stops before they get to the door. He can hear the people inside. Tom suddenly gets anxious. Lorne looks at him.   
  


“It’s ok Tom. It’s lunch time. People are eating food. It’s normal.”

Tom hesitates. Lorne can see that he’s thinking things through.

”It’s ok Tom.”

Tom whines. He wants the cookies. But he’s afraid of the reactions the people might have. _Will they attack me? I don’t want to be attacked._ Tom lays down.   
  


“Tom it’s ok I’m gonna be right here with you. I know you want cookies they are right inside.”

Tom whines again. He looks at Lorne pleadingly.   
  


“Tom I promise I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Tom slowly gets up and follows Lorne timidly. He tucks his tail between his legs and tries to make himself as small as possible while walking. Maybe people won’t notice him.   
  


Tom was wrong. They noticed him. One person screamed. Lorne stood between him and anybody trying to get near him. Tom turned to get to the door but realized there were people behind him. He laid down making himself as smal as possible. He waited for the attack that never came. Dr Weir happened to walk in. Everyone that had been trying to get a better look at Tom went back to their meals.   
  


Tom glances up at Weir and stays down. He knows she’s the boss and he submits to her.   
  


“Major Lorne what is Tom doing out of the infirmary?”

”Dr Beckett thought it would be a good idea for Tom to go for a walk you know to get a change of scenery and stretch his legs.”

”And you decided to bring him here?”

”No we explored a good part of the city. I brought him here for cookies and to try to lure him back to the infirmary.”

”You weren’t in a dangerous part of the city were you?”

”No ma’am we stayed around the occupied part of the city except someone wanted to keep exploring” 

Tom pretends to not be listening.

”Good. I don’t want him to end up back in the infirmary with worse injuries than when he left.”

”Agreed ma’am”

”Tom are you behaving?”

Tom looks at her.

”I’ll take that as a yes. Enjoy your cookies.”

Lorne gets them a bag full of cookies. He uses the cookies to lead Tom back to the infirmary. Sheppard is taking a nap when they get back. Tom hops on his bed and looks at Lorne expectantly. Lorne looks at Tom confused. Tom whines looking at the bag in Lorne’s hand.   
  


“Oh right your cookies. I’m gonna give you two cookies now and you can have the rest later ok?”

Tom wags his tail. Lorne gives him two cookies. Tom scarfs them down. He looks at Lorne when he’s finished. Tom whines.   
  


“No more. You can have them later.”

Tom whines and makes himself look adorable.

”I said no more Tom.”

Tom flattens his ears and makes his eyes wider.   
  


“No”

Tom glances at Sheppard and curls up on his bed. Lorne looks at them both. _Oh man is it gonna be a long day. I’m glad I have work to do._ Lorne leaves the infirmary to go do his duties.   
  


Teyla had left and Rodney is back in his chair. He’s busy typing away. Sheppard wakes from his nap to notice Tom is back. His walk must have been exhausting he looks like he’s asleep. Sheppard considers waking Tom but he doesn’t know how he will react. Instead Sheppard chooses to watch Tom. He notices how calm Tom looks. _I wonder what he dreams about. Does he dream of home?_

Tom wakes with a start. He looks around and calms down. Tom spots Sheppard and looks away pretending he didn’t see him.   
  


“Tom?”

Tom lays his head on his paws.

”Tom can I talk to you?”

Tom glances at Sheppard.

”Ok well I’m gonna talk but it would be nice to know you’re listening”

Tom turns towards Sheppard but refuses to look at him.   
  


“I’ll take that as a go ahead. Tom... I’m not mad at you. I know why you bit me. You were scared. You felt trapped. I didn’t read the signs you were showing.”

Tom glances at him.   
  


“I’m not going to abandon you for it. The bite isn’t your fault it’s mine. I should have let you go and instead I held on tighter.”

Tom looks at Sheppard in shock. _Is he serious?  
  
_

“I like you Tom. I’m not going to let them send you away. You are not allowed to leave Atlantis without me. Do you hear me Tom?”

Tom is reading Sheppards expressions. _He’s serious. Can I stay? I like you too Sheppard. I like it here. I don’t want to leave. The people aren’t as mean here. Please. Can I stay?_  
  


“Do you want to stay Tom?”

Tom nods. _Yes yes yes please yes!_

”Would you like to share my room?”

Tom nods. _I dunno what that means but yea._

_”_ Then it’s decided your stuck with us”

Tom tilts his head confused. _Us?_  
  


”You’ll get used to the way we speak.”

”Don’t forget colonel not everyone speaks English”

”That’s what I meant by ‘he’ll get used to the way we speak’ Rodney. All the different languages included.”

”Just making sure your including everyone Colonel”


	16. Chapter 16

About a month later Sheppard is finally released from the infirmary. Tom has been allowed to go exploring with Lorne a few times a week. Tom has been allowed to leave the infirmary but he chose to stay with Sheppard and no one dared argue with him. Beckett didn’t like it but since Tom wasn’t in the way he allowed Tom to stay.   
  


Elizabeth had met with Sheppard while Tom was exploring. Elizabeth and Sheppard argue about Tom staying. Elizabeth had not agreed to let Tom stay when Sheppard promised he could. Sheppards argument was solid Tom had nearly died when Sheppards team had been captured. Elizabeth reluctantly agreed. She made sure Sheppard knew Tom is his responsibility.   
  


Tom is blissfully unaware of the tension he caused between Sheppard and Elizabeth. Now that Sheppard is free Tom stays by his side. Everyone that walks past them keeps a distance. Sheppard notices but doesn’t say a word. Tom notices too. Sheppard leads Tom to his room. Tom explores the room and sniffs everything.   
  


About a month later is when the really weird stuff starts happening. Tom was very slowly welcomed to the city. Some folks are still weary of him but everyone has grown used to him being around. Especially since he never leaves Sheppards side. The mentality of it seems to be ‘if Sheppard can trust him I guess I can too’.

The weirdest bit happened one evening while Sheppard and Tom were hanging out in their room after a rather uneventful day. Sheppard had gone to take a shower. Tom stayed in the room. Last Sheppard had seen of Tom he was jumping onto the bed. When Sheppard finishes his shower and left the bathroom to get his clothes he couldn’t find Tom. He did however find a young boy.   
  


“Um...hi...”

”H...h...hi”

”What’s your name?”

”T... t.... Tom”

”How did you get in here Tom?”

”Tom”

”What?”

”Tom.”

”That’s your name”

”Tom”

”I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me.”

”I Tom”

”You’re Tom”

”l ... Tom”

”Wait.... you’re Tom? The Grandel Tom??”

Tom nods.

”You can turn human?!?!?!?!”

Tom nods.

“So you understand us?”

Tom nods.

”Why didn’t you change before?”

”React”

”React? Have people reacted badly before?”

Tom nods. “Danger”

”Danger?.... shit... the village?”

Tom nods.

”So why change now? Why not just stay as the Grandel?”

”Grandel is name”

”Name? Grandel is your name?”

Tom nods.

”Do you want to be called Grandel?”

”Like Tom more”

”Ok Tom. So.... you can change form... is it only between the dog thing and this human form?”

Tom nods. “only two”

”Ok. Do you mind if I get dressed? I’ll be right out”

Tom nods. “ok”

Sheppard grabs his clothes and goes back to the bathroom to get dressed. He brushes his teeth and goes back out to the room to see Tom still sitting on the bed in human form quietly looking around.   
  


“Um... hey. I’m back”

”Questions”

”Ok.”

”Not me. You”

”Me?”

”You has Questions.”

”Yea... um... are you going to stay human?”

”Want me to?”

”I don’t know how the others will react”

”Bad?”

”No. I’d say.... shocked... um.. Confused.”

”Oh”

”Maybe don’t switch in front of people”

”Ok”


	17. Chapter 17

Sheppard keeps Toms secret for about two weeks. Tom followed Sheppard around Atlantis in the dog/creature form. Tom would only turn human when he and Sheppard were alone in their room and they would talk. Toms english slowly improves with each talk.

”Hey Tom. Can you change the dog form?”

”What you mean?”

”Can you change if you have spikes?”

”Dunno haven’t tried.”

”Maybe you should try it. Can you change the length of your tail?”

”Dunno”

Tom gets up and goes to the bathroom. Rodney walks into Sheppards room without knocking.   
  


“Who are you talking to?”

”Oh hey Rodney. I was talking to Tom.”

”But I heard two voices. Tom can’t talk.”

”Don’t be stupid Rodney. It’s just Tom and myself in here.”

”Where is Tom?”

”In the bathroom.”

”Why did you lock him in there?!?!” Rodney rushes to open the bathroom door. He yanks the door open and catches Tom washing his hands.

”Um.... Sheppard...???”

”That’s Tom”

”Why is there a kid....???”

”That’s Tom”

”No Tom is a Grandel.”

”Actually Grandel used to be his name but now he goes by Tom”

”What?”

”Uh...”

”Hi”

”You can talk?”

”Yes”

”Sheppard how long have you known?!?!?”

”He showed me about two weeks ago”

”Two weeks?”

”He’s not a lab rat Rodney.”

”But....”

”No! I won’t let you run tests on him!”

”Sheppard....”

”No!”

”I’m here?”

”Yes you are Tom.”

”No test”

”......” Rodney opens his mouth to speak then closes it again.   
  


“Tom has spoken no tests”

”Ok ok fine.... Can I at least ask questions?”

”I not talk good but sure”

”It’s not an interview Rodney. He has the right to choose not to answer questions.”

”I know. Tom can you understand us when you are the dog thing?”

”Yes”

”So you understand everything we said in the infirmary?”

”Yes”

”Oh.... I’m sorry for what I said about you.”

”Ok”

”Can you change your appearance?”

”You want him to become the dog?”

”No I mean can he choose to have a tail or grow claws or something while in human form.”

”Huh. That’s a good question. Tom can you do that?”

Tom shrugs. “Dunno. Can try” Tom closes his eyes and concentrates really hard. He manages to grow a small tail that goes down to his knees.   
  


“Whoa!”

”What?!?!”

Tom looks at his tail and smiles. “Guess I can”

”That’s awesome!”


	18. Chapter 18

Rodney sucks at keeping secrets. Within a day of Rodney finding out Toms secret rumors have started to spread around Atlantis. Some of them were outrageous. Sheppard shook his head every time he heard a new one.   
  


“His human form has devil horns on his head” people murmured as they walked past.

”I heard he still has a tail when he’s human.” Another group of gossipers whisper a little loudly.

_How many rumors have started? What the hell is Rodney telling_ people? Sheppard has to find out. Tom is starting to feel rejected again. Everyone keeps talking about him like he’s a freak. He stays by Sheppards side and avoids eye contact with anyone. Before Tom and Sheppard can make it to Rodneys lab they get stopped by Ronon and Teyla.   
  


“Is it true?”

”Is what true?”

”That he can turn human?”

”Yes he can. But he looks like a little boy. He doesn’t have extra parts or whatever else people are saying about him.”

”Oh”

”I need to ask Rodney if he’s spreading the rumors”

”Right. We’ll come with you”

”Uh....ok”

Sheppard leads the team minus Rodney to Rodneys lab.

”What did you do McKay!?”

”Huh? What do you mean?”

”Everyone is talking about Tom!”

”They are?”

”Don’t play dumb with me McKay! I kept his secret then you find out and suddenly the whole city knows!”

”I didn’t tell anyone!”

”Well somebody did! We were the only two people who knew about it and I sure as hell didn’t tell anyone!”

”I’ve been in my lab all day. After I left your room I came straight back here. I haven’t even gone to get breakfast I had it delivered.”

”Well then how did everyone find out?”

”I don’t know!”

Tom whines.

”I know Tom.”

”What?” Rodney looks in the direction Tom is looking “Oh Zelenka. He’s busy. I don’t even think he noticed you walk in.”

”I noticed. I chose to ignore it”

”Oh”

”Do you know how the rumors started Zelenka?”

”No but we can check the security footage to find out”

”Why didn’t I think of that?”

”Because Sheppard was telling at you and you got defensive.”

”Right I’m going to check security footage”

”What are you looking for?”

”Good Question... any ideas?”

”No but check anyway”

”I plan on it”

Sheppard leaves the lab with Tom, Ronon and Teyla in tow. Sheppard was about to head back to his lab when Elizabeth calls him over the radio.   
  


“Sheppard this is Weir. Come in please”

”Sheppard”

”John can you bring Tom and meet me in the conference room please.”

”What’s this about?”

”I’ll let you know when you get here”

”Ok give us ten minutes”

”Ok”

Sheppard takes Tom back to their room and grabs some shorts and an old shirt.

”You’re gonna need these”


	19. Chapter 19

Tom looks confused but follows Sheppard to the conference room. They arrive a few minutes later and see a crowd outside. Sheppard leads Tom inside making sure to close the door behind them. Elizabeth is waiting inside for them.

”John it has come to my attention that Tom can become human.”

”Yes he can”

”Is he dangerous?”

”No he’s like 6”

”What?”

”He looks like a 6 year old little boy there’s no way he’s dangerous to anyone”

”I’m gonna need a demonstration. I want to be sure he’s not a danger to the city”

”I understand that’s why I grabbed him some clothes before we came here”

”You expected this?”

”I knew when the rumors started they would eventually come to your attention. It would only be a matter of time. Tom do you mind?”

Tom looks at Sheppard then at Weir. _Change in front of her? Are you sure? ....okay if I must._ Tom concentrates and turns human.   
  


“Here Tom put this on.”

Tom takes the clothes and puts it on. He’s swimming in Sheppards shirt and the shorts refuse to stay up. The shirt however is long enough that it’s covering his feet.

Weir is shocked. Dr. Beckett comes in and stops in his tracks.   
  


“That’s Tom?!”

”Yes”

”Hi”

”How old are you Tom?”

”Dunno”

Beckett is in awe. Part of him wants to study Tom and his ability to change forms. He wants to see Tom change form. Tom is unique even in this galaxy.   
  


“How long have you known you can change form?”

”All life”

”Oh. Can you speak other languages?”

”Yes”

”How many can you speak?”

Tom shrugs “lots”

”Can you give an exact number?”

”No can’t count”

”Oh I’m sorry I thought you could”

”No learned”

”Right”

”Elizabeth what’s the point of this?”

”I want to assess his intelligence.”

”By asking him math questions?”

”I didn’t ask any math questions. I want to know his intelligence level.”

“You want to know if he’s smart enough to destroy the city”

”No.... yes.....”

”I can assure you he’s not. No offense Tom. He understands what we say but he struggles to speak proper English. He’s still learning the language.”

”I noticed”

“So what makes you think that he’s smart enough to destroy the city? Or that he would even want to.”

”I don’t know him.”

”So? I know him. Tom and I have our talks. You can trust me. I trust him. Elizabeth he’s a child. He’s barely potty trained.”

”He is?”

”Yes”

Beckett watches Tom through the whole exchange. He’s watching for any signs of Tom reacting negatively.   
  


“Tom acts like he was abused all his life. Why would he want to destroy Atlantis if this is the only place where the people are decent to him?”

”He was abused?”

”When Tom bit me he panicked. When we were trying to take the cast off him, Tom was trying to distance himself from me. He was telling himself that was it. He believed that he was going to be sent back to that planet to live the rest of his life in isolation. He shut me out to protect his heart because he likes me too much.”

”Is that why he was acting so odd?”

”Yes Carson he thought that we were going to sentence him to a life of isolation.”

”That’s why you fought so hard to keep him here.”

“If we sent him back who knows how long it would take for him to become the monster that the villagers saw him as?”

”Not long.... like you. Like here. Was ready... give up”

”See what I mean.”

”Tom would you mind having regular talks with me? It won’t be everyday but I would like to get to know you better.”

”Ok?”

”It’s nothing bad Tom. I know you are friends with Sheppard I want to be your friend too.”

”Oh.”

“Is that ok?”

”Yea.”

”Carson is he ok to go on missions?”

”Tom or Sheppard?”

”Both”

”Yes”

”Good. Tom you are more than welcome to join Sheppards team on off world missions”

”Thank you”

”He’s polite”

”Yea I’ve been working with him on his manners. I was hoping to have him better trained before word got out that he could change form”

”you’re teaching him?”

”Just how to be a member of our society. You know basic human kindness and how to be polite.”

”Yes. Lots a learn.”

”I like you Tom welcome to Atlantis. I hope you find this city to be a home.”

”Home?”

”Yes a home. A place where you can come back to at the end of the day and feel at ease.”

”Too many big words I think you’ve confused the poor lad”

”Home isn’t just a place it’s a feeling. It’s a person you want to be with. A comfortable place to relax.”

”Um... ok?”

”Sorry Tom.”

”It’s ok.”

”You two are Dismissed. Tom maybe become the dog creature before you go out there.”  
  


“Right”

Tom takes the clothes off and concentrates. He turns back into the dog creature. Becketts jaw hits the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom and Sheppard head back to their room. Tom lays on the bed and looks at Sheppard.   
  


“I know. I’m sorry. We are waiting on Rodney to see what he finds. Maybe he will have something for us at lunch.”

Tom turns human “what bout lizbeth?”

”What about her?”

”Meetings?”

”She hasn’t set them up yet”

”Naked?”

“Oh you want clothes?”

”You has clothes”

”My clothes are too big for you.”

”So?”

”Dude you were swimming in my shirt earlier”

”Point?”

”You need clothes that fit you.”

”Shop?”

”No we don’t have shops around here. Hey! Wait a minute. Where did you learn that word?”

”People.”

”Tom”

”We eat in food room. Lots people. Lots talking. Hear stuff”

“Right. That makes sense. Tom that’s eaves dropping. You shouldn’t be listening to other people’s conversations”

”Not listening. Just hears words here. There”

”Ok then”

Tom nods.

”Are you embarrassed to be naked now?”

“No”

”Why aren’t you embarrassed around me?”

”Fren. And seed you naked.”

”When did you see me naked?”

”Member fore I showed you”

“Before you showed me what?”

“Human”

”Oh crap! I did get naked in front of you... oh that’s awkward”

Tom shrugs. “We both boys”

”Yea but I’m an adult there are laws against that”

”You not knowed I human”

”True. Still it’s wrong. I’m not your dad”

”Oh” _why not?_

”What?”

”Nuthin”

“That’s not nothing. What?”

”Me naked. Gainst laws?”

”Um... actually yea... but we aren’t on earth and your not fully human. And no one knows your naked in here but us.”

”Oh”

”Your right though. If your gonna start being human more we need to get you some clothes.”

”Where? No shop”

”Maybe the Athosians can help.”

”Who?”

”Teylas people. They have kids maybe we can get some clothes for you from them.”

”Oh”

”We can ask Teyla at lunch.”

”Or you can ask Teyla now”

Sheppard turns to find his team in the doorway. Tom waves at everyone.

”What did you find Rodney?”

”We left the door open last night. It wasn’t that late so there were people about.”

”Seed me”

”Yea Tom some people saw you.”

”Oh”

”He’s naked.”

”Yea we wanted to ask you if maybe we can get some clothes for him”

”We can always have the deadalus bring him some clothes.”

“What do you want me to do? Place an order for child sized BDU’s? They don’t make them and my sanity will be questioned.”

”Tom would you mind dressing like Sheppard?”

Tom goes and grabs one of Sheppards shirts and puts it on.   
  


“Thats not what I meant but thank you for putting clothes on.”

”Welcome”

”He’s cute”

”Thank you”

”I’ve been working with him on his manners.”

Tom is able to get clothes from the Athosians. Dr Weir sets up weekly meetings with Tom. Sheppard and his team work with Tom teaching him how to be part of Atlantis society. Tom loves to learn. His mind is like a sponge soaking everything up. Tom quickly begins to pick up on some of the other languages that are spoken in Atlantis. It’s evident Tom looks up to Sheppard and he works as hard as he can to learn as much as he can. Dr Weir can see by the weekly meetings that Tom is no threat. He’s trying to be everything he can be to be an asset. Tom really wants to belong. 


End file.
